Experimental evidence indicates that the efficacy of photodynamic therapy (PDT) is temperature dependent. This opens the possibility of using a temperature gradient in the tissue to partially compensate for the rapid attenuation of light, thus allowing effective treatment to a greater depth. By pulsing the surface temperature at an appropriate rate and illuminating only during the cool phase, the treatment at a selected depth will occur during the warm phase due to the propagation delay experienced by the temperature wave.